The End Of It All
by Kabia-Duelist
Summary: I wonder what would happen if Herb made a Special challange to Ranma where when you lose you can't have a remach, along with the consequences at the end. Note: First Fan Fic. Ranma X Akane
1. Slowing Down the Wild Horse

**The End of it All**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_**""**_

Ok, not much to say... First fan fic... Also if you read this before, while I finally decided to change the begining to make senses to it. Enjoy! Also I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters, they belong to **Rumiko Takahashi**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue- Slowing Down the Wild Horse

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was glossing as it started rising in the morning sky of Nermia ward of Tokyo. It was late august and summer was over and school exams were starting. The sun shining, clear skies, and not a cloud in sight. It looked like it was going to be a perfect day… all except for a big yell of "Baka!" was heard across the entire district, which has grown accustomed to. The sound of a body sailing through the air could be heard around the tendo area as a boy with a pigtail crashed into the side walk.

"Stupid Tomboy." Muttered Ranma as he got up and started to head to the school.

For several months after the failed wedding things were going up and down between Ranma and Akane. Both arguing back and forth between each other, fighting between both of their fathers, dealing with all of Ranma's fiancées along with everyone that comes along. It just seemed that all the madness would never end.

Ranma hurried up quickly as possible before the bell rang for classes to start. When he got at the school gates, Kuno was ready and waiting.

"So the foul scoundrel of demons shows up once again and I Tatewaki Kuno will Silence thee!" Kuno shouted as he rushed forward. Ranma sighed at seeing the sighted before him.

"Kuno, I'm not really in the mood for this." Ranma muttered although he was still heard.

"Silence Villain! I will finish you today!" Kuno raged as he pulled out his bokken and start to strike at Ranma.

Ranma jumped to the side as Kuno lunged forward and missed. He then knocked the bokken out of kuno's hands and sent him flying. Just then the bell rang for class. Ranma then yelled in animosity of the resent events as he rushed inside.

"I can't believe this! I'm never usually this late!" Ranma shouted in frustration as he held his buckets. He couldn't believe his luck so far today.

First was his father threw him out for their morning spar while he was resting from the extensive training from the day before. Then came time at breakfast when Akane made some cookies for him. Sure he commented that they weren't half bad from usually being worse than toxic waste. In the end result he got pummeled by her mallet and into the tendo pond. Then on the way to the school got run over and glomped by Shampoo, which of course sent through the air halfway to the school. Last but not least, being slowed down by Kuno's disruption just before the bell rang.

Finally after being let back in class the day continued to go from bad to worse. At lunch Ryoga managed to show up and attack Ranma on sight. Ranma usually enjoyed a quick spar, but lately after going through so much training and hounding by everyone else can really catch up to you. Ranma barely managed to knock Ryoga down and the end result they both got splashed. Of course no saw the change happen and Ryoga gotten himself lost again.

On the way home Mousse decided to show up surprise attack Ranma. Both were engaged in a serious fight until Mousse got knocked into the river side. At home both fathers argued that both Akane and Ranma should be married right away. In which both Ranma and Akane shouted at each other. Last but not least, fighting off anyone who would dare enter during the night.

Ranma slowly walked into the room barley awake, passing the great ball of fur that sat in the corner of the room. He settled down and collapsed into his futon. Ranma deeply sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep. For once in Ranma's life, he was for the first time really tiring out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I'm fixing a few things for the next few chapters. It might take a while, so please tell me what you think.


	2. Just Like Any Other Day

**The End of it All**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_**""**_Ranma- Boy Ranma-chan- Girl Unless stated other wise.

Sorry everyone for the late update! I can't believe it's almost been two months since my last update! So sorry! I still am pondering on what to do next. Any ideas, please tell me! Also I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1- Just Like Any Other Day……..**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up boy!" A deep male voice shouted.

Ranma's eyes flew open as he felt himself being flung from the window and into the pond. It was another one of those mornings where Genma Satome used the 'Satome Surprise Attack' and send Ranma outside and strait into the yard or the Tendo pond, neither which Ranma liked at all.

Ranma-chan shot strait up out of the koi pond and shook herself off just as Genma jumped down.

"What did you do you think you're doin' old man?!" Screamed the red pigtailed girl.

"You're getting sloppy boy! You need more training!" Replied Genma.

"You're one to talk pops!"

"Silence boy! We're going to train extra hard toda-!" Genma never got to finish his speech

when Ranma splashed him with some water.

"Sayin' somethin' old man?" Ranma-chan replied with a smirk.

"Groff" (You need to focus more)

"Not today pop, I'm really not in the mood." Ranma-chan shouted in annoyance.

(The way of the martial artist is always …) Flip (Filled with great peril..) Flip (and  
determination!)

Ranma-chan clenched her fists and punted the panda down in the pond.

"I said '_I'm not in the Mood' _Old Man!" Ranma-chan shouted as she went back inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi cheerfully shouted to everyone.

Ranma-chan just then came in and grabbed the steaming pot off the stove and poured it over herself.

"Ah! It's good to be a guy again." Ranma sighed with relief before quickly sitting down at the table. Soon Nabiki, Soun, Akane, Kasumi, Genma, and Nodoka all joined in at the breakfast table. It was silent for a while before anyone spoke.

"So what's new?" Nodoka asked to no one in particular.

"Nothing much, except a stupid old man." muttered Ranma as he shoved another spoon full of rice.

"What was that dear?" Nodoka turned her head towards Ranma.

"Oh, just commenting on the food!" stuttered Ranma.

"That's nice dear." Nodoka then went back to her food.

Things haven't changed much in the mornings in the Tendo estate, Soun would be reading the morning paper, Genma would be in either human or panda form while eating away while trying to steal some of Ranma's food. Nabiki would be calculating today's bets while drinking her morning coffee, Kasumi would be putting on her everyday smile while both Akane and Nodoka would be eating as polite as possible.

Genma found just the right moment to reach over to Ranma's plate to steal some of his food when the sound of a blade being drawn, was heard and whacked on the panda's outstretched paw.

"Husband, what do you think you are doing?" Nodoka said in a very cold tone that could lower the entire room's temperature. Both Genma and Soun began to sweat at the sight of Nodoka's family honor blade.

(Just training the boy) Genma replied while starting to cringe to the floor.

"I told you before, NOT to steal your son's food! While you may have done that on the road all the time, you will behave like a gentlemen while you're here, just as your son." Nodoka stated before setting back the blade back in its sheath.

(Yes dear)

With that both men let out a sigh of relief before continue their breakfast.

"Oh, my. Ranma would you like some more?" Kasumi said in her usual tone.

Ranma nodded as he put out his plate.

"Just another typical day." Nabiki said to no one individually.

Akane nodded in approval.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait up Akane!" Ranma shouted as he ran along the fence.

Akane turned around making a face before replying, "Hurry up Ranma or we'll be late! Again!"

"I am hurryin'! Man sometimes you can be so uncute!" Ranma yelled as he continued to catch up.

"Baka!" Akane huffed as she waited for Ranma to catch up.

Soon Ranma finally caught up with Akane. Ranma was quietly panting while trying to catch his breath and stay balanced on the tight rope like fence. Akane folded her arms casting an annoyed look at him.

"Jeeze Ranma. What took you so long?"

Ranma took a deep breath before turning towards Akane. "I'd like to see you try to fight off everyone that tries to fight you around every turn all the time."

"I can handle myself just fine!" Akane barked as she turned away.

Ranma sighed, "Will you just listen to me for a second?"

Akane quickly turned around, still with her annoyed look at the pig-tailed martial artist still planted on her face, "Go on."

"What I'm trying to say is..." Ranma never got to finish before the sound of a bell rang out and a bicycle tire running over his head.

"Aiyah Ranma! Shampoo bring Airen delicious spiced ramen from cat-café! Ranma go on date with Shampoo, yes?" Shampoo applied in her usual cutesy voice as she glomped onto Ranma.

Ever since he failed wedding, Shampoo has been doing her regular routine of attacking and glomping Ranma every morning, sometimes in a different spot everyday. Ranma had told her to stay away from him every since the day after the wedding, but Shampoo was never known as a good listener, especially with her Airen.

"S-S-Shampoo! Get Off Me! I'm on my way to….." Ranma started to reply as his anger started to rise, but never got to finish as Akane aura start to flare up.

"Ranma No Baka!" With that Akane pulled out her mallet and hit Ranma into the low atmosphere.

"Why does pervert-girl always to that to Shampoo's poor Airen?" Shampoo replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you calling a pervert!?" Akane angrily spat back as she got into a fighting stance.

Shampoo smirked as got up on her bike, "Shampoo would fight with pervert-girl, but Shampoo have many more deliveries to deliver." Shampoo scurried off down the road.

Akane huffed, then picked back up her school bag and headed off towards the high school.

Shampoo smirked as she watched Akane walking away from a far.

'_Soon, Shampoo will get Airen and go back to Amazon village'_

With that thought in mind, Shampoo hurried up with the rest of her deliveries.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud sound of a whistle was heard just before Ranma capsized into the pavement just outside the school gates. Ranma winced as he started to pick himself off the ground.

"Today just isn't my day." grumbled Ranma. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ranma was starting to fell his knees start giving away.

"By the heavens, is there no justice! I have at thee Ranma Satome" Kuno shouted as he rushed towards Ranma.

Ever since the failed wedding, Kuno had convinced himself that the foul sorcerer's grand plan had failed and both his loves were free to date him. On the contrary, he was the same as ever, except being even more annoying then ever. Everyday he was outside the school's front gate waiting to fight Ranma on full rage, not that would matter, but being hit, attacked, stricken, glomped, poisoned and who knows what else from every corner over a few months can eventually get to you.

"I don't want to deal with this today." Ranma muttered under his breath.

Kuno stuck forward with his bokken, targeting Ranma's head and shoulders, but of course,

Ranma avoided it with ease. By the time Ranma's leg met kuno's head, it was all over. Kuno got sent up and crashed into the side of the school wall. Ranma sighed again for who knows how many times today and started to run inside along with Akane not very far behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time went very slowly during class. It seamed like it would take forever before the class bell rang for lunch. Akane was soon surrounded by her friends by the tree in the field, talking away.

"Come on Akane, tell us!" Yuka begged.

"Yeah Akane tell us!" Sayuri patted Akane's shoulders.

"No guys." Akane shook off Sayuri, "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Akane. There was only a big mess instead of a wedding when we showed up! That there alone says there has to be more to it." Sayuri said.

"No. It's too humiliating." Akane huffed and faced away.

"Come on Akane! We just want to know…" Yuka never got to finish her sentence as Ranma ran past them with Mousse not very far behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What I do this time?"

"Satome! How dare you violate my Shampoo!"

Sheash! How dense can this guy get!? I keep telling him that I'm not after Shampoo and that she is the one that's chasing me! I swear he never gets that through his head.

"Ah, come on Mousse, she's the one that's always chasing me!"

"Shut up!"

Mousse pulled out his chains out from his sleeves and started to wave them around as he chased Ranma across the school yard. He leaped and ducked as the chains came at him, heading towards the open field. Just as Ranma came around the corner, a pair of scissors came at him from the side just barely missing his pigtail.

"Hey, hello everybody!" said a very familiar Hawaiian voice.

"Oh no. Not you too!" Ranma spat before dodging the principle's two pair of hair cutting scissors, "Will you freaks just leave me alone!" Slamming his feet into the mouth of the pineapple-head man, which send the hair cutting crazy man head first deep into the ground.

"Bad kiki. Very bad kiki." Principle Kuno said through a mouthful of dirt.

Ranma smirked at the Kuno halfway buried in the ground, only to duck as a metal chain was aimed for his head. Jumping in the air, he flipped and landed on a branch in a nearby tree, which happened to be the one Akane and her friends were underneath. Not a second later, more chains came at him that seemed like it came from all sides. Mousse half smirked just before he pulled the chains tight to trap around to the tree.

Ranma noticed this and pulled from the chains just before Mousse completely ensnared him. The chains then were pulled downward as they tighten to the tree, in result, every branch from where it struck down to the ground was being stripped away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt alarms started to go off in my head as I noticed that the chains were heading towards Akane and her friends that were underneath. Rushing forward as small shrieks from the girls as the chains came down inch per inch, determined to get Akane and all the other girls out of the way. Most of the girls were out of the way, but Akane seemed to be just standing there starring at the incoming chains.

"Akane! Get out of the way!" I shouted as I rushed towards her.

Everything just seemed to happen all at once for me, I grabbed and pulled Akane out of the way just before the oncoming chains of death that came crashing into the ground right behind me, thus creating a huge cloud of dust and snapping the tree at the base, sending it to the side. After the dust cleared, I was still holding Akane bridal style while panting very heavily of all the dust that got caught in my throat. After taking a quick breather, I turned to face Mousse, anger never felt very often.

"Hey Mousse! You could'a have kill someone!" I shouted in anger as I set Akane down, "Not everyone is involved with our fight!"

"Just shut up and fight me Satome!" With that Mousse disconnected from his chains and whipped out two long swords from each sleeve. Ranma got ready in position, waiting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was trying to ignore Yuka's question when I heard a familiar voice, Ranma and Mousse, typical. Mousse was chasing after Ranma once again, all because of Shampoo, which Ranma keeps letting on.

'_That Pervert! I swear that one of these days that I'll….I'll….' _

I'll what? My mind went blank after that thought. I mean, what would I do? I'm engaged to Ranma, which we both didn't have a say in the matter, though he could try to be nicer. He just makes so mad sometimes I just want to pound him flat. But, at the same time I feel very warm inside. I mean, I feel safe and …and….. happy?

Sure he protects me, when I get in trouble or get kidnapped, but I just find myself keep wondering what he really feels for me. I swear I heard him say that he loved me, but I'm starting to doubt about that a little.

'_Sometime I just want to…..'_ I just then heard a big whistling kind of sound that flew over my head. I glanced, and saw that it was one of mousse's 'never ending' link of chains. Then that's when it happened.

The chains started to break the branches they were tighten against and started to come towards me. I heard the other girls scream, but I felt myself freeze as the inevitable came towards me.

I heard someone shouted towards me just as Mousse's chains started to come down towards me. I suddenly felt myself being scooped up in their arms and jumped away just before both the chains and tree fell right where I was standing.

I was just about to yell at who ever it was, when I noticed the familiar pig-tail.

"Ranma." I whispered quietly as we both rushed out in the open field.

'_This feels kind of…..No! Yell at him! Tell him to put you down!' _I felt my mind and pride arguing between each other. Before I could make a choice in the matter though, Ranma set me down and started to look really mean, like I have never seen before.

I felt my heart race at the whole new expression, that I rarely see. '_Is he mad at me? Just for being an uncute fiancée and not getting out of the way?' _

I felt my mind going through many different questions, but stopped when Ranma turned his head towards Mousse.

"Hey Mousse! You could'a have kill someone!" I heard Ranma shout in a tone that could cut steel. He's never this angry, except when he was really anger or mad at some one, which wasn't often. "Not everyone is involved with our fight!"

"Just shut up and fight me Satome!" Mousse answered back. He then ditched his chains and whipped out two swords, one on each end. Ranma gotten himself into a stance as well,

waiting for him to charge forward.

'_Ranma……'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come at me then!"

"Fine then!"

Mousse charged forward towards Ranma, both swords being pulled towards his target. Mousse then jumped and threw both at Ranma, aiming for both shoulder's. Which Ranma was ready to block.

"Oh no you don'……" Ranma never got to finish as he felt some one right behind him. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid both Mousse's swords, and another one of principal Kuno's scissors just miss cutting his pigtail once more.

"Very bad Kiki! I'd be tak'in that pigtail!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Ranma once again jumped out of both Mousse and Principal Kuno's reach when he found himself in front of the school pool.

'_I've gotta end this soon, I don't know why, but I'm starting to feel tired.'_

Ranma was making away from both the principal and Mousse, slowly foot by foot towards the side of the pool. The plan was simple, knock the principal out of the area, knock Mousse out cold or send him in the pool and hopefully nothing else bad happens. It might've not worked if not for a very small but very effective item…….. a simple bar of soap.

"Ranma! For your insolence, I wiiillll……….." Mousse never got to finish as he slipped forward, unbalanced as he fell into the pond.

Smirking once more for the umpteen time today, pulled and turned away from the pool, just in time for the principal to come at him.

"You'da lose that'da pigtail…." Once again, the same soap 'magically' seemed to be in the right

place at the right time. In result, principal also ended into the pool as well.

Ranma turned to head back to the school, when the bell ringed for classes to continue. Sighing, Ranma rushed back inside right along with the other students.

'_I sure hope things don't get worse'_

Unfortunately, this is Nermia, where simple things go from bad to worse…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Are you certain about this child?"**

"**Yes great grandmother! I want continue my pursue for my airen!" **The young Chinese girl assured to her great grandmother.

"**Very well child, you may try one more time, but more after that…." **The old woman replied back with warning.

"No worry great-grandmother, Shampoo will soon get airen, and go back to village." Shampoo smiled as she went back to work, feeling overjoyed.

Cologne sigh as her grand-daughter went back to work.

'_I hope you know what your doing grand-daughter'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I finally finished this hard to think through chapter! Wa ho for me!!! (Dances around the room.) Well I don't know when the next one will be, but stay tuned! Also please review!


	3. The Challange Letter

**The End of it All**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_"" _Ranma- Boy Ranma-chan- Girl Unless stated other wise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- The Challenge Letter**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That went 'real' well!" Scoffed Ranma-chan as she walked across the fence along side Akane. It just seamed things would turn around today after the fight at lunch, but noooo, first Kuno recovered once more from this morning rushing towards him and Akane shouting that he would free his loves. I swear he'll never learn! Then Mousse happened to show up for the second time today, but thankfully I was able to get rid of him quick. Although I got once again splashed and had to fetch some more hot water just before classes were over for today.

Once outside it started raining heavily soaking me once again, after a minute it stopped automatically. Talk about bad luck!

"Honestly Ranma!" Akane replied to the complaining pig-tailed martial artist, "Just stop complaining already!"

"Hey, I ain't complaining! I'm just pointing it out you stupid Tomboy!" Ranma-chan rudely replied back as she continued walking along the fence along side Akane.

Akane huffed and faced away from Ranma as she continued along the path.

This was how it was for the last few months for the both of them, one little thing or another and one would set the other off the spark that threaten what little trust there was. It eventually got better during the past month as Ranma was trying less and less of insulting Akane right back. Though right now he or rather she choose to throw an insult as of being annoyed of today's events. Both were silent for a few minutes before Ranma decided to break the silence.

"Akane," Ranma-chan started. Akane stopped, but didn't turn towards her. "Please listen to me, ok." Ranma-chan quickly sighed before continuing, "You know sometimes I get my foot in my mouth right?" Ranma-chan waited for Akane's reply, but after a few minutes she received none.

"Well I didn' mean to ….um…. yell at you….." Ranma-chan trailed off as she continued to wait for a response from the blue hair girl.

Akane turned around and faced the red head. She was about to say some rude comment before noticing the look in Ranma's eyes, shame and guilt written all over her face. Feeling a little guilty herself, she finally responded.

"I'm sorry too Ranma, for yelling at you."

"That's ok, I'm used to it." Ranma-chan replied before once more continuing down the pathway of the fence with Akane not far behind.

It was one of those moments where it seamed that everything would go right for once, however, when including the Murphy's Law, expect the worst.

"So, Akane what were you and your friends talkin' about under the tree today?" Ranma-chan threw a question out of the blue.

At this point Akane stopped and stared at Ranma like she had an extra eye on her forehead.

"What!?"

"Well I just wanted to know."

Akane found herself trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't lead to a more 'pressing' question.

"Just talking about girl stuff…." Akane trailed off as she quickly ran ahead.

Ranma-chan stared at Akane as she got further and further away from her.

"Ok…… guess that makes sense…."

Akane soon found herself getting closer to her house. If Ranma had taken a closer look, she would have seen a slight blush that went across Akane's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!" Akane called out as she rushed into the house.

"Oh, hi Akane." Kasumi greeted her younger sister as Akane rushed past her.

Akane slowed down a little to turn around and tried to hide her blush as best as she could, but was failing miserably.

"Oh, Kasumi, I didn't see you there." Akane said as she tried to some how draw attention away from here so obvious blush.

"Well ok, just letting you know that dinner will be ready soon." Kasumi said in her motherly voice as she headed back towards the kitchen.

Just as soon Akane went upstairs Ranma in his curse form came inside. She sighed before continuing towards the kitchen to get some hot water to one again to trigger the curse. Once in his boy form, Kasumi came around the corner carrying a basket of vegetables.

"Oh, hi Ranma-kun." Kasumi said in one of her cheery voices, "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma then walked out to the dojo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later Nabiki ended showing up at the front gate. She was walking while glancing through the list that she brought. It was a list of all the people responsible for the bombing of the wedding.

She grumbled as she entered the front gate and stepping inside the Tendo grounds. Some how, the other suitors got a hold of few of the wedding invitations and ended up destroying the dojo. She only meant to send invitations to both Ranma and Akane's friends along with the weird teacher of theirs. But, some how a few of the invitations slipped out and Shampoo, Ukyou, Kodachi, and Kuno ended showing up and trashing the place with bombs and explosives.

Nabiki shook her head. It all seamed like a game and profit in the beginning when Ranma showed up, but now things have gotten out of hand. Now she was going to each person and trying to find a way to make them pay. Maybe not for Ranma, but for her family, herself and keeping them in house and home.

Nabiki walked strait through the door and up to her room, keeping her ever so cold face expression as she went. She once again glanced through the list.

_I have been trying to deal with Kuno and his family, but the idiot keeps going on about his love ones. Thankfully Ranma was able to get that sword away from Kuno._

It was a close one. It was the next day when Kuno was waiting in front of the school gate with the same damn sword, obviously out for blood. Ranma ended up beating the fool up and taking the sword away from him.

Nabiki glanced back at her wall. There the blade layed against the wall glistening in the light. Every since that day the idiot used his same old bokkens as before. She soon found out that Kuno had grabbed his family's honor sword, meaning he was serious.

Nabiki shivered before continued on with her short but very dangerous list. Things have really gotten out of hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the whole family gathered at the table eating dinner away. Soun and Genma sat next to each other playing a game of shoji, Nabiki sat next to Nodoka but working out something on a piece of paper, lastly Ranma and Akane were sitting on the other end, eating their food away.

"Do over." Soun pleaded as Genma made a move that getting his closer to winning.

"No do overs." Genma stated as he grabbed another bite to eat.

Soun was about to protest when Kasumi called out.

"Seconds anyone?"

Kasumi had just then came back in with the next quality of food, thus disturbing any more conversation. She set the great amount of food on the table, which Genma helped himself to.

Kasumi was getting a helping for herself when she just remembered something.

"Oh, my, that reminds me." Kasumi went back into the kitchen and came back out with a letter envelope, "Ranma, a letter came for you today." She then handed the letter to him.

Ranma grasped the letter with curiosity as looked for who it was from.

"Who's it from son?" Nodoka asked.

"Yeah, who's it from boy?" Genma questioned as he stuffed more into his mouth.

Ranma flipped it over again and again as he looked for the name. He then opened it up and read the letter out loud.

"Dear Ranma Satome, I here by challenge you to a duel. I will be waiting for you in a shrine on Mount Fuji. Be there within a week's time." Ranma read out loud to everyone.

"A challenge huh?" Genma grunted in amusement. As if the person would give his son a real challenge.

"Who's it from son?" Soun asked as he was also filled with as much curiosity as everyone else.

Nabiki was too busy as she was still trying to figure out things and also not being really interested in Ranma's new challenger.

"There's no name. It just says 'Meet me on Mount Fuji'." Ranma stated as he set the letter down. He wasn't feeling very well about the challenge.

'_Something doesn't feel right. Who sent it anyway? Why didn't they put their name in the letter?'_

Akane was also thinking around the same lines.

'_Something's not right here, why didn't the challenger state who they are?'_

"Well, are you going to meet the challenge son?" Nodoka questioned with eagerness.

"I don't know…" Ranma was starting to say when he got interrupted.

"Now, see here son!" Soun said as he started to launch his demon head.

"Boy! You will go out to face this challenger!" Genma demanded.

"It isn't very manly, son." Nodoka replied in a slightly cold voice.

Ranma had just felt like he was cornered as the three adults jumped on his case. He swore that they'll never listen to him now and forever.

"What I'm saying is….." Ranma was saying till he was interrupted again.

"Son, you are going to face that challenger and that's all." Nodoka coldly stated once again while gripping the hilt of her sword.

Ranma then found himself keeping quiet.

Akane just couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Here Ranma was refusing a challenge, which made a little sense since something doesn't feel right about this letter, but to hear his mother threatening him was unbelievable, even after she said Ranma had fulfilled the contract.

Before she could answer, Soun spoke up.

"Hmm… Akane should go along too."

"That's a wonderful idea Tendo." Nodoka almost declared proudly.

Akane soon found herself forgetting on what she originally was going to say as the parents continued with their conversation.

"Akane should go with her fiancé and hopefully make sure the boy doesn't-" Genma was saying before he got cut off.

"Hey! I have a say in whether I go or not!" Akane shouted.

Genma, Nodoka and Soun turned their heads towards Akane's direction after her sudden outburst.

"Now see here young lady, you are going along with Ranma to this challenge and that's that."

Nodoka once again stated coldly as she gripped her katana's hilt.

For once no one spoke for the rest of the evening.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane and Ranma walked down the streets of Nermia as they made their way to Mount Fuji. After their parents argument between the two of them, they were finally were sent on their way. Akane was quietly fuming as they went.

'_I can't believe this! His own mother ordering not only Ranma around but also me! I thought both my dad and Mr. Satome's schemes were bad enough, but his own mother! I thought she was a lot different than that.'_

Akane then glanced over towards Ranma as he walked beside her. She frowned at the sight, Ranma wasn't looking good ether.

'_I forgot. This isn't only affecting me but also him as well. After all, she is his mother. I can't believe a mother would do that to her own son.'_

"Uh…Ranma…" Akane started. Ranma then stopped, but still not turn to face her, "Even though you don't want to go through with this challenge because of your mother, I'm still here for you."

Ranma still said nothing as Akane waited for an answer.

"It's ok." Ranma said at last, "I'm used to it."

They both then continued out of Nermia as they walking on through the moon lit night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took….. almost six months!?! Sorry every one, but I had so many this going on, plus a major writer's block. Though now I'm back in the grove of things and also working on another story as well. I hope 'Animal I Have Become' will do well as I continue working on both of them. Also the characters are ether a little or a lot of ooc, but that is expected. I'm trying to change this as the plot comes forth, plus also setting up the events to come. Also Herb will be showing up in the next chapter.

Also please review. Thanks!


	4. A Fight to Remember and a Will to Forget

**The End of it All**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_"" _Ranma- Boy Ranma-chan- Girl Unless stated other wise, _**Music Lyrics**_

Sorry for the delay everyone, but this chapter has been really kicking my….. urm…… so anyway please enjoy.

Sorry don't own Ranma ½, wish I could though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: A Fight to Remember and a Will to Forget**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Akane soon found themselves just out of Tokyo and heading towards the start of the mountain side. None of them had really spoken ever since they left Nermia. They both made great time since it was still dark and they were near the start of the mountain side.

They pulled of to the side to start setting camp when they reached the mountain side. Ranma had already started setting up the tent while Akane was working with the food and other stuff they brought along with them. Ranma was nearly done when he noticed that Akane was starting to make what would be their soon to be morning breakfast.

"Um…. are we going to eat that?" Ranma pointed to the food that Akane was making. The food in question was in a pot that looked almost normal, if it weren't for the little green smoke.

"Yes…..why do you ask?" Akane questioned.

"I don't think it's very safe…"

Akane huffed a little before responding, "Well to let you know that I have been practicing very hard these last few months on my cooking and it has gotten better."

Akane then picked up the spoon, "Here I'll show you."

Akane raised the spoon showing Ranma the soup chunk pieces. She then moved the spoon towards her mouth before clamped her mouth over the spoon and chewed the soup chunks. She made a little face before swallowing.

"I could've made it a little different. Now you try some."

Ranma for one was shocked. Here was the girl that he had known for over a year that could hardly have made a simple recipe work. Now here she made a soup that not only she made all by herself but tasted as well.

Ranma soon found himself in familiar and unfamiliar territory as he scooped the spoon of soup out of the pot and into his waiting mouth. He waited for the pain that he felt every time as took the spoon full of soup and started chewing. He soon then swallowed and waited for the stomach pain, which never came.

Ranma blinked a few times before smiling and nodding, "Not bad Akane, this is real good."

With that Ranma grabbed a bowl and started eating away. Akane felt herself blush at the compliment as she grabbed a bowl as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon both Ranma and Akane finished their dinner and set off towards the tent area. Ranma stopped a few feet away from the tent as Akane went inside. She stopped as she noticed that Ranma wasn't following. Akane then turned around to face him.

"Ranma, you're not coming in?" Akane suggested to him.

Ranma shook his head, "I thought that you should have some privacy an' I don't want you to think of me as a pervert or somethin'."

Akane felt like a knife had just stabbed into her heart, "No Ranma, I wouldn't think of you as a pervert. I'm just suggesting that since it will be cold tonight and seeing that there's hardly any other means of shelter that you would need a better place to stay tonight."

Ranma for one was really moved. Akane had just said something that he had hoped with all his heart to be true, that she didn't think of him as a pervert. He suddenly felt a little hope.

"Ok, Akane. I'll take upon your offer."

They both then walked into the tent together as the moon shined through the cloudless night sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning soon came, the sun shining in the sky. Beams of light shone through the tent flaps as a gentle breeze lifted them. The wind flowed over and between the two figures that laid inside.

Akane slowly opened her eyes, which came in contact with the bright morning light. She shot strait up while partially covering her eyes with her left hand. After adjusting to the brightness she glanced around. The tent flap was gentle being blown open along with the pale sunlight.

Akane nearly jumped when she heard a loud noise next to her. She turned and felt herself relax when she saw that it was just Ranma, snoring a little loudly. She found herself gazing at him as he continued to sleep.

From his head to his feet, Ranma's body expressed off signs of life. His black hair almost glistened as the sun light shined on him, his red Chinese shirt went up and down as he breathed, and lastly his face appearance as he laid there sleeping.

Akane felt her heart beating a little fast as she continued to glance at him. Her mind was once again going through the argument.

'_Just look at him, sleeping there. It almost makes me want to…….'_

"Stop it!" Akane shouted accidentally out loud.

Akane covered her mouth as she heard Ranma stir a little, as if he was going to wake up. Then after a few moments he finally settled down. Akane let out a sigh of relief as she found herself relaxing after nearly waking him up.

'_Way to go Akane, you nearly woke him up. All though…… '_

Akane slowly crawled towards Ranma's figure, until she was near his face.

'_He is really cute when he's sleeping.'_

Akane then let out another sigh.

'_I don't know what to do anymore. Sure we both have gotten a lot better at the fights between us, but…… I'm not really sure what he really feels about me. I was so sure that he said that he loved me, but he completely denied it. Can it be that he doesn't love me that way?'_

A tear then started to roll down off her cheek and fell right near Ranma's head.

'_I know it will hurt, but I will stand by what ever he chooses, even if it's not marring or loving me.'_

Akane then started to get up to head outside, when once again the unexpected happened. Ranma just happened to roll himself around and ended up having one of his arms sticking out, which caught Akane's foot.

Akane soon found herself falling down right on top of Ranma.

Ranma found himself awake to something crashing down on him. He reacted quickly as he was ready to throw his opponent threw the tent wall when he noticed that his face was right next to Akane's.

Ranma felt himself tense up as he felt the Akane's breath against his face and the body heat coming off from her.

"S-s-s-sorry Akane! I didn't mean… well that….um……." Ranma tried to say, but was lost for words.

Akane then pulled back. "Don't worry Ranma, it was my fault. I was just going out to make breakfast."

With that Akane got up and walked right out side the tents flaps. If one looked real close, they would've seen a few tear drops falling down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the morning sun came up, both Ranma and Akane were done with breakfast and was packing things up for the journey. They both then set off to climb the mountain side.

It was a rough hike. Some of the areas were so steep that they had to make a rope just about of anything they could find in the surrounding area. Especially with the amounts of snow in the area. After what seamed like forever, both Ranma and Akane reached the area of the temple.

The temple was in a valley area deep in between the mountain peaks, so as to help prevent it from being seen. The temple was around two stories high and at least 42 feet wide. It was very old and run down. There was rotten wood all over the place indicating that no one had been up here for many years.

"Wow, I never really thought there would be old temple up here." Akane exclaimed as both her and Ranma made there way down the cliff side.

Akane and Ranma then made there way through what appeared to be a very old graveyard site. The stone and rock piles barely poked through the snow as they went by. Soon they both reached the temple doorway. Akane felt a shiver as the wind blew some of the snow off the ground and into the wind.

"Ranma, be careful." Akane said with concern as started to shiver.

Ranma smiled. "I always am."

With that they opened up the twin doors and entered inside. The room was very dark with barely any light. Akane was close behind Ranma as he pushed forward.

"Ok, so where's this challenger?" Ranma said out loud.

"That would be me." A voice called out from the darkness.

Lights come into view as candles were lit. Soon the room was lit enough that Ranma was stunned at who was his challenger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Herb!?!" Ranma shouted in surprise, "You're the one who challenged me?"

Herb's face grew a smirk, "Yes Satome, I was the one who sent you the challenge letter. I sent it as an anonymous challenger that wanted to fight you. I knew you couldn't pass up the opportunity to fight some one since it might consider costing your honor and pride."

Herb then stood up as he continued.

"I have come back Ranma, to challenge you again after you defeated me on Horaisan's Mountain. If it weren't for the kettle of Liberation you wouldn't have had changed back into a man and have had the strength to fight me off. Which reminds me…" Herb stated as he pulled out a barrel and a black ladle from a closet before continuing, "I have also brought along a few things to make the fight a little more interesting."

Herb spoke as he pointed to the barrel, "Inside this is some of the legendary spring of Naniichuan, if you win you may take it. How ever…"

Herb then held up the black ladle.

"If you lose, you will be locked in your cursed form, remaining as a women forever and you can never challenge me again on your honor."

Ranma at this point was shocked. Here was Herb challenging him to fight where there is no rematch, but also a chance at getting a real cure. Ranma soon felt himself smiling.

"You shouldn't have challenged me Herb, and I'm going to finally get my cure." Ranma exclaimed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Akane, stand aside and please don't come for me, no matter what happens." Ranma said as he took a few steps forward.

Akane felt a little of her pride rise as she felt it was like an insult. "Hey, I can fight as well."

Ranma's face showed a bit of worry as he turned to face Akane, "I know, but this is a fight between me an' Herb. And I won't somethin' bad to happen' to you." Ranma then turned back towards Herb, "I'll accept your conditions."

Herb smirk just turned into an evil grin, "Fine, I'll enjoy killing you."

Before any one could blink, Herb was right behind Ranma within seconds.

For once Ranma was so shocked he barely responded to the attack. He kept blocking as punch after punch came at him. Herb was moving so well that Ranma didn't have a chance to counter.

Ranma practically cursed as he continued to block each attack.

'_What the hell?! How is Herb not only keepin' up with me, but blockin' every attack that I'm trying?!'_

Herb kept coming right at him as he was forced backwards and he flew outside the doorway as the fight continued on. Both of the fighters engaged each other in the deep snow, along with Akane not far behind. Soon one Herb's punch's made it through and hit him squarely on the right shoulder.

_**Border line,  
Dead inside.**_

'_What just happened!?! How did Herb just made a direct hit to me on the shoulder!?'_

Ranma was sent backward from the force of the impact. His whole body rolled rapidly through the snow about a hundred feet away. A small scream was heard from Akane. Ranma tried to get up but, only just slipped back down, along with a trickle of blood flowing down from his shoulder. Ranma grabbed his shoulder as he felt a new type of pain hit him.

"Hurts doesn't it, Ranma Satome."

_**I don't mind,  
Falling to pieces.**_

Ranma glanced up as Herb towered over him.

"You see Ranma Satome, I finally have mastered my ki abilities completely. I have condensed the huge amount of ki that spills from me and made it to where it's not only smaller, but much deadlier."

_**Count me in, violent  
Let's begin, feeding the sickness.**_

Ranma felt like his shoulder was burning, just like the time when he was stuck with the cat's tongue. He hissed in pain as he finally managed to stand up.

"I see you're starting to feel the after affect of my new chi blast punch attack."

Herb then started to step forward.

_**How do I simplify,  
Dislocate - the enemy's on the way.**_

Ranma fought over the pain as he got out of the way just in time to avoid Herb's next attack. He felt the pain some what increased as Herb pressed forward. Ranma continued to block with his left as the burn from his right shoulder was scorching, which was making it harder to block with his right.

"When it comes within contact with the skin it tends to burn as flesh is exposed to just about any amount of heat. Luck for you we are high in the mountains where it's a lot colder or other wise, you would be in a lot more pain."

_**Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight.**_

Ranma mentally cursed as he heard the words come from Herb explaining why he was in so much pain along his right shoulder. He had never really felt this type of pain before, sure he had taken on many different foes but he always recovered not long after. Something was very wrong here.

_**Full of fear,  
Ever clear.  
**_

Akane couldn't believe what see was seeing. Here Ranma was fighting some one she only heard about, in which he won against. She was sure he could stand up to him like he did before. Now seeing him in pain, she wanted to rush forward and help him.

'_Akane, stand aside and please don't come for me, no matter what happens.'_

Akane felt Ranma's words came back to her as was about to step forward, as they had been spoken by him.

'_I know he wants me to stay out of the fight to protect me….. but what about himself?'_

_**I'll be here,  
Fighting forever.**_

Herb kept Ranma pressed backwards through the cold snow as the intense heat from his hands seamed to flare up once in a while. Ranma started to run instead of blocking as it seamed to only make things worse for himself.

Unknown to the fighters the snow around the battle field was starting to melt.

_**Curious,  
Venomous,  
You'll find me  
Climbing to heaven.**_

Ranma kept running, making sure that he was at least several feet away from Herb's hands as he tried to come up with a counter attack.

'_Crap. Every time I come near his body the pain just seams to get worse. How can I attack him with out touching or getting near….. wait I know!'_

Ranma bent down to pick up a little bit of snow and gathered it into his arms. He then turned around and faced Herb.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!"

As Ranma's attack went, some snow balls came off his hands and headed towards Herb.

_**Never mind,  
Turn back time.  
You'll be fine - I will get left behind.**_

Herb smirked.

"Nice try Satome, but your tact is useless." Herb stated as he raised his hands forward.

"Hito Ryu-Zan Ha!"

_**Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight.**_

Ranma found himself dodging as blades of chi came at him. The blades seamed to twirl and split as they came at and past him. Ranma managed to dodge them when one of the blades managed to cut just under his left armpit.

A horrendous scream was heard as it echoed through out the valley.

_**Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind.**_

Akane watch in horror as Herb's attack came at Ranma, one by one each of them barely missing him by several inches. The last one then managed to connect and Akane felt herself scream just as Ranma did.

_**It only hurts just once.**_

Ranma's screams soon died down as he nearly fell forward while blood slowly poured from under his arm. He held out his right hand, which came in contact with blood and something really cold.

He glanced down and noticed that his hands were some what smaller. Her curse was once again triggered.

_**They're only broken bones.**_

Herb stopped as he watched Ranma fell forward into her own blood and melted snow. He took note of Ranma-chan as she held her left arm to her body to try to stop the wound from bleeding. He chuckled as he watched the scene before him.

"So this is the so called famous Ranma Satome. What I heard was right, you have become weak." Herb sneered, "So weak that you have become weaker than a woman."

_**  
Hide the hate inside.**_

Akane couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Here was a man, no, a killer that was watching Ranma in pain and enjoying it. She felt rage and fear come to her as she started to rush forward.

'_Sorry, Ranma. I know you told me to stay out of this fight, but I have no choice.'_

_**Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white,  
So I can leave this world tonight.**_

Ranma felt anger over riding her senses as she got up and ran at Herb. With out thinking clearly, she let go of her open wound and attacked at will.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ranma attack in furry as she came at Herb. She ignored the on coming pain as she continued. Herb blocked all of her attacks as he stepped backwards.

Then out from no where, Herb managed a direct kick to Ranma's stomach. Ranma stopped as she groaned in pain, in which she then fell face forward in the snowy ground.

_**Holding on too tight.  
Breathe the breath of life,  
So I can leave this world behind.**_

Akane ran as fast as she could to Ranma's fallen form. Herb had already stepped away from Ranma's body and was heading into the temple. She wrapped her hands around Ranma as she called out his name over and over.

"Ranma! Ranma, please wake up! Please!" Akane shouted as tears fell down her face and chin. The tears seamed to stick to her face as they started to freeze. She stopped when she noticed someone behind her. Before she could act she was hit by something really wet. She turned around and saw Herb standing there with the black ladle.

"It is finished. Ranma Satome will forever remain as a woman." Herb declared.

He then turned away carrying the ladle and walked away into the on coming blizzard storm.

Akane once again glanced upon Ranma's fallen form, gripping her body closer to her as felt her tears continued to flow down her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, finally this chapter is finished. Sorry for the delay, I was really stuck at a few parts of this chapter. I just couldn't really think of some of the parts here and there.

Oh, by the way, the song is Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin. I found the song kind of fitting for this particular scene as I worked on it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Lost Manhood and Feelings of the Soul

**The End of it All**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_**""**_ _Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Ok, finally I finished this chapter. I hope that Ranma X Akane fans would like this chapter since that I had worked on this part since I had started this fan fic.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Lost Manhood and Feelings of the Soul**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The chilling wind was the only thing that was heard within the snow blizzard as two forms were caught in the middle of it. One kneeling in the white snow, while the other laid in the first one's lap. Tears feel down from the one with bluish black hair as she held onto the red head below her._

"_Ranma." The bluish black haired girl said as she tried to get the red head awake._

_No movement._

"_Ranma, please wake up." The girl kept shaking Ranma still trying to awaken her up._

_Ranma was very still._

"_Ranma, please!"_

_Ranma's body then fell limp, showing no signs of life._

_Akane had let out a heart screeching scream as she held onto the lifeless body of Ranma._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane's eyes shot open as she sat up. She glanced around as tears came down from her eyes. She kept looking until she saw Ranma's body. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that Ranma was still breathing.

Akane sighed before she gently set Ranma's body to the side to where she could stand up. She slowly stretched her arms out and arched her back as she face the small fireplace inside the temple.

The fire slowly glowed from the hearth of the fireplace, which very lightly lit the worn out room. The boards all around the room were either worn out or extremely rotten that Akane had accidentally broken when she carried Ranma into the shrine. The wind howled as it came and hit the side of the walls in result of making the many small squeaks that were made.

'_It's almost a wonder of how I managed to get some sleep last night.'_

Akane took a glimpse among the supplies that she managed to bring in before the storm had come. There wasn't very much, both her and Ranma's packs that held a small amount of cooking appliances, two sleeping bags, a good amount of food, two water canteens, and few other camping supplies. The tent they had flew away before she was able to reach their supplies when the storm hit. It probably was ripped to shreds for all they knew.

Akane reached over and opened her pack and pulled out her canteen. She then gently shook it. She lightly frowned as it hardly made any noise indicating that it was nearly empty. She then reached into Ranma's pack and pulled out hers. It was the same result, only with much less. She mentally cursed for not filling up their canteens before they hiked even higher into the mountains.

She took out a shred of cloth and slowly poured a little amount of water onto it, lightly damping it before she set it on Ranma's forehead. Her head was very warm as the cloth came in contact with the skin.

"Just great, Ranma has a fever." Akane muttered as she stood up.

She glanced once more towards the packs.

'_Just great, we're not only nearly out water to drink, but Ranma has a fever as well. He….she hardly ever gets sick. This is very serious.' _Akane thought as glanced all around the room, looking for anything that could be used.

There was hardly anything thing in the room besides the fireplace, both Ranma and her stuff and a worn down closet.

Akane sighed once more and then took off to look through out more of the temple. There was another hallway that led of to the other half of the temple. She glanced through the door way to find about a dozen wooden barrels.

"Ah, one of these has to hold some water." Akane said as she ran forward checking the first barrel.

Empty.

Akane went to the next one.

Empty as well.

She then went to the next one.

Bone dry.

Akane growled in frustration as she went from one to the next, only to find that every one that she went to was empty.

"Last one."

She walked up to the last barrel that was in the corner. She lightly shook it. She smiled when she heard a splash from the inside.

Akane then gently opened it not to spill any and pulled out a small cup. She carefully poured the cup into her canteen and tightly sealed it.

She smiled to herself as she made her way out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma eyes slowly opened as the smell of smoke from the fireplace hit her nose. She gently coughed as she tried to sit up, but for some reason couldn't. She glanced down and lowly groaned when she noticed that she had to have at least several blankets wrapped tightly around her.

'_Akane's work no doubt.' _

Ranma then turned to the ceiling, starring off into space.

'_Yeah, Akane…… I wonder how she sees me now. Probably sees me as a failure considering that I'm not a man anymore and will never be one again…..'_

Tears slowly came down from Ranma's as she slowly turned her face to the right.

'_I'm nothing……nothing…….'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane was just coming back from the hallway when she heard a soft noise. A noise that hardly made any noise and it was coming from Ranma's room. She then softly walked through the doorway and headed over to Ranma's bed area.

As she got closer the sounds got a little louder. She noticed that Ranma had moved over to where she leaned to the side, facing the opposite direction.

As Akane moved closer, she noticed that Ranma was barely moving and that the noises were coming from her. Akane walked over till she was right next to Ranma's body.

There layed Ranma leaning off to the side staring towards the wall. Her red Chinese shirt was all crinkled and ripped from the fight with Herb; her black pants had holes all over them, and her red hair was all messed up except for her pigtail.

"Ranma." Akane whispered.

Out of habit Ranma flipped around to see who it was. Akane for one nearly cried herself when she saw the sight before. Ranma looked like someone that lived out their existence to be only in pain as she continued to rain down tears.

"Ranma." Akane whispered again as she reached out her hand to touch Ranma's face.

Ranma slightly jumped back as she shook her head.

"I'm not a cryin'!" Ranma stated as she came to a stop, "I'm not a baby or somethin'."

"I'm not saying that you are!" Akane shouted in response, "I'm just worried about you jerk!"

Akane mentally slapped herself for shouting at Ranma after she saw her back off a little more.

"Look, Ranma, I'm sorry alright." Akane said as she pulled her hand back.

Ranma just stayed there, not saying anything as she continued to stare into Akane's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for the fights we have had and the ones we've been having lately, ever since the failed wedding." Akane said as she continued, "Even though that you said that you don't love me…….."

Akane took a deep breath, before she continued.

"I love you." Akane whispered.

Ranma couldn't believe her ears.

"You…..what?!" Ranma questioned.

"I said I love you baka!" Akane yelled out the last part.

Akane calmed herself down before continuing, "These last couple months I really got me thinking on our relationship. I realized that sometimes that even though I didn't start the fight I sure ended up finishing it. On top of that this fight between you and Herb made me realize even how much more you meant to me and that if I didn't tell you how I felt, I might never get the chance to."

Ranma for one was completely speechless. The girl that she loved more than anything in the world just told her that she loved her.

'……………_She said she loves me………wait…….I'm a girl now……'_

Ranma felt herself give off even more tears.

"Like that matters now….." Ranma said.

Akane was taken a little by this, "What?"

"Look at me!" Ranma said as she pointed to herself, "Do I look like a man anymore?! I'm stuck as a girl for who knows how long. And how can I marry a girl if I'm stuck this way?"

Akane instantly came forward and wrapped her hands around both of Ranma's shoulders and had her look right into her own eyes.

"Ranma you baka. I don't care that if you are boy or girl. I thought about this ever since I met you that if you got stuck as a girl. There have been times before that you were stuck this way and it didn't change anything." Akane said passionately as she pulled Ranma even closer.

Before Ranma could respond, Akane pulled completely forward and knocked her down onto her sleeping bag with a passionate kiss. Ranma felt a little hesitant at first as Akane came in contact with her lips, but soon found herself putting more passion into the kiss.

After what seemed like forever, Akane pulled up for air as she was breathing heavily.

Ranma was breathing heavily as well, "Akane, are you sure?" Ranma questioned.

Akane nodded, "Yes, Ranma. I will never let you go, even if the world had suddenly came to an end right now."

With that, both of them kissed again as Akane laid across on top of her lover.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I think that's a good place to stop. If I had to write more of this part, if would defiantly end up being a lemonish scene, and I'm not really good at writing them.

Anyway, I must say that I had been waiting to write this part even since I had started this fic. And I can't wait to write more of the interesting scene that I have planned on.

Also, please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Truth about Betrayal and Deception

**The End of it All**

Note: Panda Signs-() Chinese-_**""**_ _Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**Ok people. I broke my record as I had another chapter done in four days instead of five! I must say that the plot is thickening and more twists are coming out. Anyway please tell me what you think!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Truth about Betrayal and Deception**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon at the Tendo home was right in the average. Both Soun and Genma were playing shogi, Nodoka was helping Kasumi with the dinner in the kitchen, and Nabiki was up in here room, still working on her plan to finally pay off the debts to the payment of the fixed up dojo.

It was a sticky mess. That what it was for Nabiki to get the debts from everyone that was responsible. Normally she would have it completely fixed and done right from the start, but that didn't prove completely true this time.

First she had started working on the payment that Tatewaki Kuno himself owed. Thankfully she was able to work ever so carefully that she was able to drag about over half of the damage that he did alone. Then of course there was his twisted sister Kodachi. She off course protested against the whole payment thing, passing it off as she wasn't responsible and that she was only there for her love.

In other words, she wouldn't cooperate at all and that she had to some how work that payment off from her brother.

Next was Shampoo and Mousse. Of course after explaining things to Mousse she was able to get the full payment from him in a matter of a few months as he worked at the Cat Café. Shampoo was a whole different story.

She of course like Kodachi had refused to pay the payment of the dojo, saying that she was there to prevent her Airen from marrying pervert girl and marrying him herself. She just barely managed a little bit of persuasion with Shampoo's great grandmother to have the girl work off the debt with their shop. That was one really sticky mess indeed.

Then there was Ukyou. She as Shampoo had used explosives to try and kill her little sister. Though, thankfully after the whole mess of the wedding, she was able to have a quick talk to Ukyou and gave her a piece of her mind. After that in a few months, she along with Kanatsu was just nearing the amount that they owed her. Though, she still didn't forgive her yet for what she tried on her sister.

Next was Ryoga, if she could find him. Every time that he ended showing up, she always managed to just miss him before he got himself lost once again. How she will make up for his pay she'll never know. She already was working with her betting pools and other sources of income just to keep the house and family afloat as the days went by. So the only option to fix the dojo was from every one that ended up trashing it.

After seeing the events happen at the wedding, Nabiki had taken the extra caution to be ready of anything. Luckily that she had softened down Kuno, Ukyou, and Mousse already. That still left Cologne, Shampoo, and Kodachi to deal with as they wouldn't listen to reason at all.

Nabiki then turned the page around and looked it over. She quietly cursed as she went over the latest of information on the situation of pressuring the Cat Café.

In order to persuade the old lady, she managed to call in a few favors and have them to start to slowly have the Cat Café to be closed down if the old lady and her grand daughter didn't pay off the debts that they owed.

Her latest information stated that Cologne had some how managed to get through the entangled mess that she had planned out. It would only be a matter of time before the old hag was going to finish going through her carefully set out plan and possibly go after her little sister and anyone in their way. It didn't look good at all.

'_It's like a keg of powder. One wrong move and the whole thing would set off, just like when the wedding happened. One simple mistake of the letters and the whole dojo ended ruined. Thankfully no was killed from the explosives.'_

She couldn't just send the police to arrest them if they came after her and her family, it would be suicide. There would be no way that Shampoo would allow herself to be arrested and her great grand mother wouldn't just stand by either. She herself couldn't fight them if she was ever cornered by them. The only thing she could hope for was that Ranma would be able to handle them if they did.

"What a great huge mess this has turned out to be." Nabiki said out loud.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasumi hummed as she started to hang up the second patch of laundry on the clothes line. She smiled as she breathed in the wonderful morning air. After she finished hanging the clothes on the clothes line she bent down and picked up the first patch and started to walk down towards the laundry room when she heard some noises coming from the back door area.

She then smiled, "Oh, must be guests coming." Kasumi said as she walked towards the back entrance.

As she came close within the rear gate she noticed two people just coming through the doorway.

Kasumi felt instant joy when she saw it was her little sister and her fiancé. Both of them were carrying their packs on their backs, along with each of them had several scraps and bruises all over their body thus indicating that it was tough trip.

Kasumi quickly walked over to them along with the basket of clothes in her hands. She was about to greet them when she noticed the not so fully joyful expressions on their faces.

"Are you ok Akane?" Kasumi asked.

Akane quickly changed her face by giving her usual smile.

"We're alright Kasumi. Both Ranma and I are just tired from the trip." Akane assured her.

"Ok, should I get father?" Kasumi asked as she was about to turn around.

"Yes." Akane answered her.

With that Kasumi walked away, heading into the house leaving both Akane and Ranma alone.

"Are you sure that you want to be the one to tell every one?" Akane asked.

"Yes, I want to tell them what happened with the fight."

"That's not what a meant Ranma." Akane pointed out.

"Hu?" Ranma replied.

Akane mentally smacked her head at Ranma's idiotness, "I'm talking about us, telling to both your family and mine that we love each other."

Ranma felt herself burning bright as red as her hair, "Oh yeah that. I just can't believe of how far we went. And I thought I was a pervert. I'd truthfully say that you take the cake."

Akane felt herself blush as well, "I knew that I loved no matter what, though I must say that you sure didn't know as much as I thought when it comes to being a pervert. I sure can say that I'd blame your father on that one for not telling you the birds and the bees."

Ranma was about to say something when she heard noises coming from the yard. Out from the corner of the house came Soun, Genma, Nodoka and finally Kasumi with a kettle.

Genma looked over to his son, or right now son in his cursed form, "How did you do boy?"

"Yes, how did you do son?" Nodoka asked.

"Uhhh….." Ranma wasn't sure on how to tell everyone else, since that they expected him to have won.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ranma finally said.

Genma then frowned, "Look here boy, tell us on what happened."

Ranma shook his head, "I said I don't want to talk about it."

Akane felt that she might have to step in if things were to get messy. Genma then growled as he took the kettle from Kasumi.

"Foolish boy! And why are you in your girl form?!" Genma said as he tossed the kettle of hot water on his son.

The kettle smacked against Ranma and splashed it's contents all over her. Everyone gasped, save for both Ranma and Akane, as that they noticed that Ranma didn't change back.

Genma snarled, "You tell us what happened boy and how you're stuck in your curse form!"

Ranma was about to yell back when she noticed her mother's katana that was grasped into her hands. She let a small sigh before telling the story, leaving out the part that both she and Akane had not only shared time with each other but said that they loved each other as well. When she finished, she noted that Genma's eyes was just red with anger.

"Ignorant, honorless boy! You have really gotten soft for some one like that to beat you! We are goin' to train until you beat that Herb fellow!" Genma shouted at Ranma.

Ranma suddenly felt really angry at this point.

"What do you know pops!? You don't even know the meanin' of honor considering that you always stole and cheated people! Unlike you, I gave my word that I wouldn't challenge him again for a rematch." Ranma yelled back.

Genma was about to say something back when Nodoka stepped in.

"Don't you talk that way to your father! You're not acting very manly. I should reconsider the contract and have both you and your father full fill it." Nodoka stated coldly as she gripped her katana.

Everyone at this point nearly froze. Nodoka really sounded angry at this point. Genma and Soun were about to protest when Nodoka cut them off once again with her cold stare.

"Ranma, get your tanto out." Nodoka said calmly.

Ranma shook her head. Nodoka started to walk forward when Akane stepped right between her and Ranma.

"How dare you!" Akane furiously replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Nodoka asked.

"I said how dare you! You can't force your child to commit seppuku just because she just lost a fight!" Akane heatedly replied as she stood her ground.

At this point Nodoka's eyes narrowed a bit.

"You have no right in this." Nodoka bitterly stated.

"No right? You say that I have no right?! Ranma's my fiancé and I love her. And you say that I have no right!" Akane yelled back as she stepped closer.

"Because Ranma failed in both an honor fight and getting locked in **her** cursed form, while also not being able to produce children, I find it that **she **did indeed fail the contract." Nodoka declared coldly.

Nodoka was about to take another step forward when both Soun and Kasumi stand between her and Ranma as well.

"Ranma isn't a failure at all! He is fine young man, no matter if he is a girl or not!" Soun proudly stated as he stood firm.

After staring into her son's eyes she then turned away from them and started out the back gate, "Genma!"

Genma cringed a little at this, "Y-yes…dear?"

"We're leaving." Nodoka stated coldly as she walked on. Genma came right beside her while still hesitating.

Nodoka stopped as she came to the entrance of the gate and then turned around to look in her son's blue eyes.

"From this day forth, I have neither son nor daughter." Nodoka declared.

She then turned around and walked away as Genma hung his head low while he followed her.

After they were out of sight, Ranma turned around and started to run off as she felt tears started to pour down her face. Akane followed not far behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma opened the guest door and ran inside until she collapsed onto her futon. She curled up in a ball as she silently cried.

Akane came right through the doorway, and walked quietly to right beside Ranma while wrapping her arms around her. She didn't say a word as Ranma curled right into Akane's lap as she held her.

Ranma slowly let tears roll off her face as she was held by Akane's slightly larger arms. Ranma thought more on the event that had just token place downstairs.

How could she! Her own mother! She had just casted her aside like she wasn't useful anymore to her. Didn't she truly love her for who she was?

Neither one of them spoke as they held each other while both of them silently cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nabiki yawned as she came down the stairway. She felt tired from all the careful planning that she had to do. She almost made it down the stairs when she came in contact with Kasumi holding an handkerchief. She completely stopped when she saw the bizarre sight before her.

Kasumi crying her eyes out.

'_Something must really be wrong for Kasumi to cry.'_

"What's wrong sis?" Nabiki said as she felt a little bit of her ice queen mask slip.

"R-r-ran-nma's m-mot-ther had just…" Kasumi choked out before she lost herself with her crying.

Nabiki sighed, "If it's something that Ranma had done…." Nabiki started saying before she was cut off.

"No, it's nothing like that at all!" Kasumi nearly shouted.

Nabiki stepped a little back at this. Kasumi never acted this way before, not even had yelled out like that either.

After Kasumi got a hold of her self, she then continued. She told from all that happened to Ranma and Akane all the way up to where Nodoka banishing Ranma from her clan.

After Kasumi finished she walked away saying that she had some dishes to attend to, leaving Nabiki to recall the entire event in her head.

Ranma's own mother had told that her that she was a complete failure. A failure that she cast away like yesterday's garbage. Nabiki couldn't have ever thought of her mother ever saying something like that to her.

Mother.

It seems like a distant word for her. She couldn't think of the last time that she ever thought of her mother or even spoke about her either.

Nabiki felt a single tear started to flow down her face as she headed down the stairs once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It amazes me sometimes of how an idea of mine can spread like a wild flower when I'm on the ball. I have had this part in my head for a long time, and I'm just proud to finally have it on paper! (Though this paper is only electrical)

Anyway, please tell me what you think. Your reviews have not only inspired me, but also have made me enjoy this even more.

Also, if anyone's curious, I have a link that links off to Ranma fan fics from all diffrent sites and another one that links off to some basic information of the Ranma 1/2 cast like the Tendo floor plans, etc.

-----------------------------------------


End file.
